Question: To get to school each morning, Daniel takes a train 11.11 kilometers and a scooter 2.33 kilometers. In total, the journey takes 26.2 minutes. How many kilometers is Daniel's journey in total?
Solution: To find the total distance Daniel travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on train + distance on scooter = total distance. ${1}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${3}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${4}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ Daniel travels 13.44 kilometers in total.